If We are in Love
by Purplelicious Violetta
Summary: a TranslateSongFic./ "Go well soon, Naruto-sama."/ "Sasuke-kun, kembalilah!"/ "Pergilah, Sai! Selamatkan bayi itu!"/ "Aku buta, demi kalung ini, Hinata!"/ "Sasuke-kun…"/ Last Chapter. Warn: Chara s Death!/ RnR please!
1. Saat Kita Jatuh Cinta

**If We are in Love  
><strong>

**.**

Inspired of** Sarang Hamyon Halsoorok (If we are in love, then…)** by** Han Song Min**

**.**

_As I appear over the top of the hill you see me_

_I don't need to speak, you already know what's on my mind_

Angin lembut membuat helaian-helaian rambutnya menari-nari dengan indah. Warna _indigo_ rambutnya berpadu dengan _dress_ berwarna _violet_ yang dikenakannya. Matanya tampak sayu, namun jemari indahnya tidak mau terbawa kekhawatiran yang melanda hatinya. Satu per satu lili putih yang terhampar luas di pncak bukit itu, ia belai. Wajahnya kemudian mengadah ke langit. Lalu merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya –saling menggenggam, dan matanya terpejam.

"_Kami-sama_," ucapnya lirih.

Gadis itu berdoa.

Sepasang _onyx_ sedari tadi masih memperhatikan gadis yang berada ditengah hamparan lili putih. Tubuhnya ia sembunyikan dibelakang pohon ginko tua. Kemudian ia mulai berjalan menuju gadis yang menjadi objek tujuannya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian langkahnya menjadi ragu. Rasanya ingin berbalik dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pohon tua tadi. Biar saja rasa yang terus menerus mengusiknya ia pendam sendiri. Ia ragu. Ia khawatir. Ia…takut.

"Dapatkah ia mengerti, _Kami-sama_?" gumamnya dalam hati. Ia benar-benar takut. Takut jika gadis itu tidak menerimanya.

"U-uchiha-_san_?" gadis itu merona. Kekhawatiran yang beberapa saat lalu mengusik hatinya kini tiada terasa lagi. Sang pemuda dihadapannya hanya tersenyum. Matanya masih menatap lekat sepasang _lavender_ dihadapannya –seakan tak ingin ia lepaskan.

Mereka saling menatap. Tak ada yang mau melepaskan tatapan mereka satu sama lain. Mereka biarkan kehangatan yang menjalar melalui tatapan mereka. Mereka biarkan bumi berputar –karena mereka hanya berharap bumi berhenti berputar untuk beberapa saat.

"A-ano, adakah yang ingin U-Uchiha-_san_ bicarakan sehingga kita bertemu disini?"

Gadis itu tetap menatap –walau ia telah membuka percakapan mereka. Seketika, raut wajah pemuda dihadapannya berubah –seakan ia sedang menjawab pertanyaan tadi melalui _onyx_nya.

"Aku tidak perlu bicara lagi, kau sudah tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku."

_**.**_

_Without ever knowing why we came to be together as if just by chance_

_I wont change my mind just as a rainbow doesn't stop until it reaches the heavens_

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sang empunya nama mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda sebayanya yang memanggilnya.

Tatapannya kosong.

Pemuda berambut kuning di seberang mejanya memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. "Bantu aku!" Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya –selembar foto. Lalu disodorkannya foto itu kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menghempaskan foto itu kembali pada Naruto.

"Hei, hati-hati!" protes pemuda kuning tadi sambil memungut kembali foto itu dan membelainya.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" akhirnya pemuda Uchiha tadi mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Perhatikan!" Pemud bernama Naruto itu mengarahkan kembali foto tadi kepada Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikan foto itu –mengamatinya baik-baik. Seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ dengan mata _lavender _lembut sedang tersenyum. Ia mendekap sebuah buket lili putih. Gaun _violet_nya membuatnya semakin tampak anggun.

Sedetik kemudian _onyx_ itu membulat. Namun secepat mungkin ia pasang wajah _stoic_nya lagi.

"Tunanganku," ucap Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tampak bangga. Kemudian mengekori Naruto yang sedang berjalan kearah salah satu rak buku. "Ini ulh _Tou-chan_. Ia menjodohkanku dengan pewaris klan Hyuuga keturunan Souke Konoha. Dia manis, bukan?" Naruto tersenyum. Wajahnya sedikit merona membayangkan sosok gadis dalam potret itu.

"Lalu?"

Naruto menarik sebuah kursi dihadapan Sasuke dan duduk dikursi itu. "Aku bukanlah tipe pria yang hanya bisa menyukai satu gadis."

Sasuke langsung menatap lekat sahabatnya. Ia khawatir Naruto akan menyakiti gadis yang menjadi topic utama pembicaraan mereka. "Aku ingin…jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Aku ingin berhenti menjadi seorang _playboy_!"

Sasuke dapat melihat keyakinan Naruto ingin mencintai gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya. Mungkin akan sulit –mengingat Naruto adalah putra dari Hokage Konoha, Namikaze Minato, dan Naruto termasuk pria yang berparas rupawan.

"Kau yakin? Yang benar saja, Naruto!" nadanya sedikit meremehkan. Padahal ia tahu ada keyakinan dalam diri Naruto. Perasaannya sedang bercampur aduk. Ia bingung. Walau bagaimanapun, Naruto adalah sahabatnya. Ia pun tak kuasa untuk menolak kenyataan itu. Sedangkan gadis yang dijodohkan dengan Naruto –Hinata, mereka saling mencintai.

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menerawang keluar jendela –terlihat beberapa siswa sedang bersenda gurau dipinggir lapangan sepak bola.

"Bantu aku supaya aku dan gadis itu saling mencintai, Sasuke!"

_**.**_

_If we are in love we shouldn't worry about our hearts becoming lonely or broken_

_I just believe that this is not the end_

Langkah mereka cepat –berirama. Mereka terus menerjang mengalahkan lelah mereka dengan menaiki ratusan tangga yang menuju kuil di puncak bukit.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, berhenti sebentar!"

Hinata menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena kelelahan. Sasuke yang berada beberapa tangga diatas Hinata, kembali turun dan duduk disebelah Hinata. Ia mengatur nafasnya juga. Hinata kemudian duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Hinata."

Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hinata. Tangan jenjangnya merangkul pundak mungil Hinata –membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Perlahan, jemari mereka menyatu –saling menggenggam erat satu sama lain. Sasuke mengecup kening gadisnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sangat merasa khawatir.

"_Kami-sama_…" rintihnya dalam hati. Sungguh, ia tak ingin kehilangan gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya saat ini.

"Hinata."

Gadis yang berada didekapannya mengambil alih tubuhnya lagi dari dekapan Sasuke. _Lavender_nya menatap _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"Aku harus memberitahu pada Naruto tentang kita," ucapnya yakin.

"Ja-jangan, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu!" larang Hinata. Sasuke semakin mempererat tatapannya. "Kenapa, Hinata?" Tatapannya kini tmpak mengiba.

Hinata tahu, ia selalu hanyut dan luluh dalam tatapan Sasuke. Tangannya meremas ujung _dress_ berwarna ungu mudanya. Wajahnya menunduk. Ia biarkan helaian-helaian panjang _indigo_nya menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan Sasuke agar ia bisa menyembunyikan tetesan-tetesan air matanya.

Sasuke membelai rambut Hinata, lalu menyangga rambut yang menutupi wajah gadisnya dibelakang daun telinga gadis itu.

Ia tahu Hinata mengangis.

Beberapa detik kemudian Hinata membelakangi Sasuke. Ia sangat sakit.

"Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, Sasuke-_kun_. Semua ini percuma jika diteruskan. Kita hanya akan terluka dan kecewa," ucap Hinata lirih sambil terisak. Ia terus berusaha menahan air matanya yang sudah menumpuk disudut matanya.

"Jika kita benar-benar cinta, jangan khawatir, Hinata. Ini bukanlah akhir."

Kali ini Hinata membiarkan cairan hangat mengalir jatuh di pipinya. "A-aku…" Hinata masih membelakangi Sasuke. Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Saat ini, a-aku tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke-_kun_, atau Naruto-_sama_."

Kemudian Hinata berbalik –menatap _onyx_ Sasuke yang sedari tadi bergetar. Dapat ia lihat air mata di sudut mata Sasuke.

"Sungguh, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke-_kun_ dan Naruto-_sama_!"

_**.**_

_So lately I've woken up to the fact that love cant be denied_

_It seemed like you came to me by chance but I know that it was fate that brought us together_

"Naruto, kepalkan tanganmu!" perintah Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto hanya memperlihatkan wajah _innocence_-nya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengeri maksud Sasuke apa.

"Kepalkan tanganmu, Bodoh!" ucap Sasuke lagi –dan lebih tegas. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menganggkatnya tepat di depan dadanya –seakan ia siap meninju Naruto yang tepat berada dihadapannya. "Seperti ini."

Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti, mengikuti perintah Sasuke. "Seperti ini?"

Sasuke kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. "Pukul aku."

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto atau pukulan yang menghantam wajahnya. Sasuke kembali membuka matanya. "Pukul aku, Bodoh!" perintah Sauke.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau memukulmu, Sasuke!" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya –membelakangi Sasuke. "Aku memang _badung_, aku memang suka memukul. Tapi aku punya alasan untuk memukulo orang yang aku pukul. Tidak untukmu, Sasuke. Kau adalah sahabatku!"

"Aku mencintai Hinata!" ucap Sasuke tegas.

Naruto yang terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke langsung menatapnya lagi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku mencintai Hinata, naruto. Kami saling mencintai. Jadi, pukul aku, Naruto!" Ia sudah pasrah jika Naruto mungkin akan menghajarnya –sampai sekarat, ia merasa pantas mendapatkannya.

Naruto malah tertawa. "Kau dan Hinata?" Ia kembali tertawa. Tawanya terkesan meremehkan.

Naruto membelakangi Sasuke dan berjalan beberapa langkah. "Benarkah itu, Sasuke? Kau adalah sahabatku," ucapnya. Sedetik kemudian ia melonggarkan jas seragam sekolahnya dan membuka kancing bagian atas kemeja putih didalamnya.

"Kalaupun memang begitu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

**.**

"E-eh? Na-Naruto-_sama_?" Gadis itu terkejut karena tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada dihadapannya. Lili putih yang didekapnya hampir saja jatuh.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, Hinata."

"Da-darimana kau tahu jika aku disini?"

Naruto tersenyum, namun tubuhna terasa sangat bergetar. Ia berusaha menahan tetesan air mata di sudut matanya.

"Sasuke pernah memberitahuku jika kau suka kemari," jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Naruto berjalan terus –sehingga mereka saling membelakangi. "Aku sudah tahu tentang kalian. Sasuke baru saja memberitahuku." Ia memetik setangkai bunga lili yang berada dalam jangkauan tangannya. "Kau tahu, aku bukanlah tipe pria yang bisa menyukai seorang gadis. Namun, denganmu…" Naruto menggangtungkan ucapannya. Dadanya semakin sesak untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Hinata yang sejak tadi terkejut, kini memangdangi punggung tegap Naruto yang membelakanginya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto.

"…aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu, Hyuuga. Entah mengapa, aku merasa yakin jika aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Setetes air mata jatuh dari lavender gadis itu. Lili putih yang tadi ia dekap kini sudah jatuh ke tanah.

Naruto balik menatap Hinata. Ia tersenyum.

"Tapi, percuma saja. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk mencintaiku. Jika kau berharap aku tidak mencintaimu, mungkin sudah kulakukan. Namun bodohnya aku, kini baru sadar jika aku hidup di dunia dimana perasaan yang bernama cinta tidak bisa kutolak. Rasa itu muncul begitu saja."

Naruto berbalik dan menatap tubuh Hinata yang bergetar. Gadis itu menangis. Sementara hati Naruto semakin sesak. Tetesan-tetesan air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

**.**

Naruto masih tak kuasa menahan tangisannya. Sambil menangis, ia mengendarai mobil _sport_-nya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tak peduli dengan risiko yang dapat mengancam nyawanya. Emosinya sudah memuncak dan bercampur menjadi perasaan yang aneh. Ia marah, ia kesal, ia merasa bersalah, dan ia merasa bodoh.

Konsentrasinya mulai hilang.

Disaat tiba ditikungan tajam, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan mobilnya mengelak dan malah menghantam truk angkutan dari arah yang berlawanan. Mobil yang ia kendarai pun terperosok ke jurang landai di sisi kiri jalan itu.

**.**

**津ずく**

**.**


	2. Lalu

**If We are in Love**

**.**

Inspired of **Sarang Hamyon Halsoorok (If we are in love, then…) **by** Han Song Min**

**.**

_As I appear over the top of the hill you see me_

_I don't need to speak, you already know what's on my mind_

( "Aku tidak perlu bicara lagi, kau sudah tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku." )

_**.**_

_Without ever knowing why we came to be together as if just by chance_

_I wont change my mind just as a rainbow doesn't stop until it reaches the heavens_

( "Aku bukanlah tipe pria yang hanya bisa menyukai satu gadis." )

_**.**_

_If we are in love we shouldn't worry about our hearts becoming lonely or broken_

_I just believe that this is not the end_

( "Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, Sasuke-_kun_. Semua ini percuma jika diteruskan. Kita hanya akan terluka dan kecewa." )

_**.**_

_So lately I've woken up to the fact that love cant be denied_

_It seemed like you came to me by chance but I know that it was fate that brought us together_

( "Tapi, percuma saja. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk mencintaiku. Jika kau berharap aku tidak mencintaimu, mungkin sudah kulakukan. Namun bodohnya aku, kini baru sadar jika aku hidup di dunia dimana perasaan yang bernama cinta tidak bisa kutolak. Rasa itu muncul begitu saja." )

_**.**_

_If we are in love we shouldn't be afraid of anything pulling us apart_

_I just believe that this is not the end_

Hinata menyusuri bangsal-bangsal rumah sakit sambil membawa sebuah buket bunga yang beraneka ragam. Setelah sampai didepan ruangan yang dituju, ia berhenti sejenak. Ia memegang knop pintu logam berwarna coklat tua.

Matanya membulat –bukan karena melihat kondisi orang yang dijenguknya. Sasuke sedang tertunduk sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto. Ia menoleh kearah pintu.

"Hi-hinata?"

Gadis itu cepat-cepat keluar. Namun Sasuke segera mengejarnya.

"Hinata!"

Gadis yang dipanggil berhenti. Tangisannya tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Sasuke berdiri tepat dibelakang Hinata.

"Masuklah, Hinata. Jika kau berada didekatnya, dia akan cepat sembuh," bujuk Sasuke. Hinata berbalik –menatap Sasuke.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ta-tapi, jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya lirih. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Masuklah."

Hinata memasuki ruangan itu lagi. Ia menatap tubuh Naruto yang terbaring yang hampir semuanya dililit oleh perban. Infus yang menggantung disebelah ranjangnya mengalir melalui selang yang menghubungkan dengan tangannya. Tabung oksigen besar juga terlihat berfungsi membantu pernapasan Naruto.

Hinata berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang tadi diduduki Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto-_sama_, ma-maafkan aku. Cepatlah sembuh."

Cklek.

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang baru saja masuk keruangan itu dan berdiri disana. Sebelah tangannya kebelakang –seperti sedang menggenggam knop pintu. Sasuke tersenyum lebar –hingga matanya sedikit menyipit. Hinata pun membalas senyumannya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Naruto.

Sasuke masih menatap Hinata. Terlihat ia masih tersenyum lebar, namun sebenarnya ia sedang menahan tangisannya. Ia menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk disudut matanya. Setelah Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, ia biarkan air matanya mengalir. Namun tetap ia tahan suara tangisannya.

Hinata tidak menyadari Sasuke yang tengah menahan tangis. Ia mengira jika Sasuke sedang merasa bahagia. Ia terus memandangi tubuh Naruto yang tertutupi selimut putih. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut di ujung lututnya. Tubuhnya gemetar.

Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu lagi –kearah Sasuke yang tadi tersenyum kepadanya. Namun indera penglihatannya tidak menangkap sosok siapapun. Ia hanya melihat pintu bercat coklat kayu. Batinnya masih tenang. Kemudian ia menatap Naruto lagi.

"_Go well soon, _Naruto-_sama_," ucapnya. Matanya kembali menatap pintu dimana Sasuke berdiri tadi. Tiba-tiba batinnya khawatir. Kali ini ia menangkap setangkai lili putih di bawah pintu itu. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Sasuke. Ia takut Sasuke meninggalkannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" ucapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Segera ia berlari keluar ruangan itu dan menyusuri bangsal-bangsal rumah sakit –mencari Sasuke. Namun suasana begitu ramai di rumah sakit hari itu. Air matanya terus menetes dari mata sayunya. Lili putih yang ia temukan didepan pintu menjadi sedikit layu.

'Sasuke-_kun_, jangan tinggalkan aku!' batinnya.

**.**

5 tahun kemudian

Keadaan Kota Konoha pasca serangan dari sekelompok pemberontak anti-pemerintah berlambang awan merah –_Akatsuki_, membuat kota yang dahulu indah ini menjadi porak-poranda. Sejumlah gedung-gedung pencakar langit hampir semuanya runtuh. Warga kota ini pun mulai berdemo, kerusuhan terjadi disana-sini. Seorang wanita muda dengan jas berwarna coklat muda berlari dari kerumunan para pendemo setelah beberapa anggota tentara menembakkan gas air mata kearah para pendemo. Orang-orang yang lainnya juga ikut membubarkan diri.

"Uhuk. Uhuk!" Wanita itu terbatuk-batuk karena menghirup gas aneh yang menyesakkan pernafasannya. Matanya terasa perih dan panas karena tembakan gas air mata.

"Oleskan _pasta_ gigi dibawah matamu. Aku jamin, tidak akan terasa perih!" ucap seorang pria di belakangnya. Suara pria itu pun familiar bagi wanita itu. Ia berbalik. Pria di hadapannya kini mengoleskan pasta gigi yang dibawanya dibawah mata wanita itu.

Wanita itu berkedip beberapa saat –mencoba matanya beradaptasi dengan _pasta_ gigi yang membuatnya lebih baik. Sedikit demi sedikit, perih dimatanya hilang.

"_A-arigatou gozaimasu_!" ucap wanita itu. Ia terkejut saat melihat pria yang menolongnya. "N-naruto-_sama_?"

Pria itu mendelik dan memperhatikan wanita dihadapannya. "Hinata?" Naruto memang tidak menyangka mereka akan bertemu lagi –begitu pula Hinata. Kini penampilan mereka berdua berbeda dari dahulu. Hinata yang dulu terkesan lemah lembut dan suka memakai _dress_, kini ia berpenampilan seperti wanita karier biasa –dengan celana hitam, jas panjang coklat muda, dan kemeja putih didalamnya.

Dan Naruto juga demikian. Penampilannya lebih '_merakyat_'. Sejak ayahnya wafat, Naruto mulai berubah. Sebagian hartanya ia beri kepada beberapa lembaga sosial yang membantu masyarakat yang kurang mampu.

"Ah, benar! Ini benar kau, Hinata." Naruto memeluk wanita bertubuh mungil dihadapannya. Kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa kabar, Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Sangat baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto-_sama_?"

Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya seperti biasa. "Aku juga. Baik sekali!"

Setelah berbincang sejenak, Naruto mengajak Hinata ke bukit dimana tempat favorit Hinata dahulu. Mereka duduk dengan canggung disebuah kursi dibawah pohon ginko dekat kuilnya.

"Aku dengar, saat ini kau menjadi jurnalis, Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk mantap.

Sesaat kemudian, kembali hening.

Naruto masih mencintai Hinata seperti dulu. Tapi, sejak kecelakaan saat itu, Hinata menghilang. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Namun, tetap saja –Naruto tetap menyimpan cintanya karena ia tahu, mungkin perasaannya percuma saja.

"A-ano… Ada yang ingin a-aku tanyakan pada Naruto-_sama_," izin Hinata sedikit canggung. Ia sungguh gugup dan juga takut. Pertanyaan yang akan ia utarakan mungkin sangat sensitif bagi mereka.

"Katakan saja!"

Hinata menatap kearah hamparan lili-lili putih dihadapannya. Keadaan disini tidak berubah banyak. Hanya kuil dekat hamparan lili ini ada yang direnovasi dan diperbesar.

"Um… A-apakah Naruto-sama mendengar kabar dari S-Sasuke-_kun_?" Sudah Hinata duga sebelumnya. Naruto kini tertunduk. Matanya tampak berbinar. Kini giliran Hinata. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. "_G-gomenasai, _N-Naruto-_sama_. Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Aku mengerti." Naruto kini tersenyum. Senyumnya benar-benar lembut dan terasa tulus bagi Hinata. Hinata menatap Naruto. Dapat Naruto lihat iris _lavender_ Hinata berbinar.

"Aku dengar, ia menjadi sukarelawan korban perang. Dan aku juga mendengar jika ia akan ditugaskan ke Oto," jawabnya.

"O-Oto?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Kemudian melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Astaga! Satu jam lagi dia akan berangkat!"

Mereka saling bertatapan. "Jika kau mau, sebaiknya kita cepat ke stasiun Konoha. Sebelum Sasuke pergi ke Oto!"

**.**

Dimana pun fasilitas umum di Konoha sangat ramai –termasuk stasiun kereta Konoha. Dominan bukan karena pendatang atau penumpang kereta disana. Mereka kebanyakan adalah wanita beserta anak-anak yang akan mengantarkan kepergian suami dan ayahnya yang wajib bakti sosial ataupun wajib militer. Ada pula beberapa orang yang terbaring berjejer disepanjang kursi karena terluka parah. Banyak ahli medis yang dikerahkan disana.

"Sasuke!" Naruto mulai berteriak –berharap Sasuke mendengarkannya. "Ayo, kita cari bersama!"

Sementara Naruto berteriak mencari Sasuke dibelakangnya, Hinata mencarinya dengan memeriksa satu per satu orang yang terlihat melalui jendela kereta api. Suasana begitu riuh, teriakan Naruto mungkin tidak akan terdengar sampai jarak yang jauh.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Air mata Hinata kini tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia sangat kalut. Ia khawatir. Ia takut, jika Sasuke benar-benar akan meninggalkannya lagi.

Sementara seorang pria dengan iris _onyx_ dan rambut semi-_spike _-nya, masih tertunduk memperhatikan brosur denah Kota Oto –tujuannya. Ia tampak rapi dengan _T-shirt_ putih polos dengan rompi coklat muda. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan sangat proporsional semakin membuat penampilannya menarik –_sangat_ menarik.

"Uchiha-_san_, apa keluargamu tidak mengantarmu?" tanya seorang pria berkulit pucat sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi." Sai –pria dihadapannya, meletakkan sebuah buket bunga di kursi sebelahnya. "Bagaimana dengan pacarmu?" tanya Sai lagi.

Sasuke mendelik. Tubuhnya menegang. Sesaat memorinya bersama seorang gadis yang sangat ia cintai kembali melintas dibenaknya. _Onyx_-nya tampak bergetar. "A-aku…" Lama ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

"Kau lihat lili-lili ini? kekasihku, Ino, baru saja memberikannya. Indah bukan?"

Kepala Sasuke semakin terasa sakit. Lili putih, gadis bermanik _lavender_, dan tarian di tengah hamparan bunga lili berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara yang sangat familiar. Suara berat seorang pria.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke tampak linglung. Ia sudah mengenal suara itu. Namun apa yang membuat pemilik suara itu mencarinya.

"I-itu! Sasuke!" suara itu seperti sudah menangkapnya.

Sasuke tidak ingin menoleh. Ia tidak ingin melihat sang pemilik suara yang menangkapnya, atau gadis yang berputar-putar dalam memori di kepalanya.

Seorang wanita mengetuk kaca bening pembatas jarak antara mereka. Wanita itu menangis. "Sasuke-_kun_…"

Dada Sasuke semakin sesak setelah mendengar sebuah suara lembut dari wanita itu. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin menoleh. Ia tidak ingin membuat dirinya kecewa dan juga orang lain. Namun, kerinduan yang begitu mendalam pada mereka, membuat Sasuke berniat menatap mereka. Namun lagi-lagi niat itu segera ditepisnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kembalilah!" Wanita itu memohon pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_… Aku mohon, kembalilah!" Ia terus mengetuk jendela itu supaya Sasuke menatapnya.

Sasuke tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Dadanya begitu sesak sehingga membuat kepalanya sakit karena memori-memori itu belum juga hilang.

"_Perhatian, sebentar lagi kereta sosial Konoha akan segera berangkat menuju Oto._" Suara tanda peringatan dari _speaker_ yang terpasang disetiap sudut stasiun itu menggema.

Tangisan Hinata semakin menjadi. Ia begitu sakit –terlebih Sasuke tidak mau menatapnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kembalilah! Aku mohon, kembalilah, Sasuke-_kun_!" mohon Hinata. Namun Sasuke tetap diam.

Naruto juga ikut mengetuk jendela bening itu. "Sasuke-Bodoh, lihat kemari! Lihat, Hinata sedang memohon kepadamu, _Bodoh_!" Kini kedua tangan Naruto sudah mengepal sambil memukul jendela bening itu.

TEEETTHH.. (?)

Bunyi lokomotif kereta api panjang terdengar. Perlahan kereta tersebut mulai berjalan. Hinata semakin panik.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Hinata terus mengikuti kereta itu yang masih berjalan pelan sambil mengetuk kaca bening yang memisahkan mereka.

Sasuke yang sadar kereta mulai melaju, akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh wanita mungil yang tengah terisak di luar kereta. Wanita itu berlari kecil mengimbangi laju kereta yang belum meninggalkan stasiun.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kembalilah!"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Ia bingung. Akhirnya ia berlari menuju pintu kereta yang belum tertutup.

"Hi-Hinata, maafkan aku!"

Jemari mereka saling bertautan. Sebelah tangan Hinata melingkar di lehernya sendiri membuka tautan lingkaran kalung putihnya. Ia terus menangis. Semakin lama laju kereta semakin cepat. Tautan jemari mereka lepas.

"Hinata!"

Hinata mempercepat larinya. Ia berusaha memberi kalung putih berliontin lili kepada Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_, kau harus kembali!"

Hanya beberapa sentimeter lagi. Akhirnya Sasuke dapat meraih kalung pemberian Hinata. "Hinata…"

Hinata menghentikan larinya. Walaupun nafasnya terengah-engah, ia tidak peduli. Ia terus meneriaki Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau harus kembali dengan selamat!" Air matanya terus mengalir. Wajahnya sudah basah karena air matanya.

Sementara Sasuke mengecup kalung itu dan memakainya. Kali ini ia biarkan air mata mengalir di wajahnya. Ia tidak peduli jika beberapa orang tengah menatapnya_._ Dadanya begitu sesak dan sakit.

"Hinata…"

**.**

Seorang bayi laki-laki terus menangis dipelukan ibunya. Sementara orang-orang disekitarnya tidak peduli dengan keadaan ibunya yang terhimpit-himpit ratusan _massa_. Mungkin saat ini bukan saatnya untuk memelasi orang lain. Saat ini mereka harus menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing dari timah-timah panas yang berukuran kecil yang terus menghantam mereka.

Ya, mereka sedang berada ditengah medan perang. Sekelompok orang yang tidak berperikemanusiaan terus menembaki mereka. Tidak hanya itu, ada pula yang terkena bom. Suasana sangat mencekam di kota Oto akibat serangan dari _Akatsuki_ juga –seperti Konoha beberapa saat lalu.

"Tenanglah, Sayang. _Okaa-san_ akan menyelamatkanmu dari perang ini," ucap ibu muda itu sambil mengecup kening putranya. Bayi itu perlahan tertidur. Tetesan-tetesan air mata sang ibu ikut membasahi pakaian anaknya. Sementara ini mereka berada di sebuah gedung sekolah kosong. Tiada siapapun disana. Hanya mereka –sepasang ibu dan anak.

"Uchiha dan Sai, periksa sekitar gedung sekolah. Selamatkan mereka yang terluka dan yang selamat," perintah pria berkulit coklat dengan rambut yang dikuncir keatas.

"Baik, Umino-_san_!"

Kedua pria berkulit pucat itu langsung melesat sambil membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Kotak itu adalah kotak obat-obatan sebagai antisipasi jika ada korban yang terluka.

KREEETT.. (?)

Suara pintu yang mereka buka memberikan cahaya matahari masuk kedalam sebuah ruang kelas yang sudah hancur. Sebagian dinding-dindingnya sudah runtuh.

"Ayo, kita periksa ruangan lain!" ajak Sai mendahului Sasuke. Mereka menuju ke ruang guru.

Tiba-tiba…

DOR…

Kedua pria ini langsung melesat menuju sumber suara tembakan itu. Suara itu berasal dari perpustakaan.

"Oh, _Kami-sama_!"

Sasuke mengumpat ketika melihat seorang pria berambut pirang memakai jubah bercorak awan merah sedang memandangi seorang wanita muda dihadapannya. Darah yang mengucur dari dada wanita itu membuatnya menyeringai. Ia tertawa.

"Keparat!" umpat Sasuke. Ia langsung berlari menuju pria itu dan menghajarnya. Sai langsung menolong wanita muda yang tengah memeluk anaknya itu.

Setelah Sasuke yakin jika pria pirang yang dihajarnya tidak sadarkan diri, ia mendekat ke ibu muda itu.

"Bertahanlah," ucap Sasuke sambil menenangkan wanita yang tengah sekarat itu. Wanita itu menggenggam leher _T-shirt_ Sasuke. Tangannya yang penuh dengan darah mengotori _T-shirt_ putih Sasuke.

Sementara Sai mulai menutup luka tembakan wanita itu.

"Ja-jagalah…anak…ku."

Hanya kata itu yang diucapkannya. Setelah itu wanita itu terpejam. Ia tak mengerang kesakitan lagi. Sai menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Sasuke yang tengah terdiam menatap ibu muda itu.

Kemudian Sasuke mengambil bayi laki-laki dalam pelukkan ibunya itu dan segera pergi dari sana bersama Sai.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke terus mendengus kesal. Ia terus mengumpat karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan wanita tadi. Di pandanginya bayi mungil itu. Ia masih tertidur pulas. Wajahnya terdapat sedikit noda darah –darah ibunya.

Saat tiba di gerbang sekolah itu, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia meraba lehernya yang penuh noda darah.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini sebelum _Akatsuki_ meledakkan gedung ini," ucap Sai yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya didepan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memberikan bayi digendongannya kepada Sai.

"Pergilah, Sai! Selamatkan bayi itu!" pesan Sasuke sambil berlari memasuki gedung sekolah tadi.

Sai tampak heran. "Sasuke! Kembali!"

Namun Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya. Ia terus berlari –menuju perpustakaan 'berdarah' tadi. Dilihatnya sosok mayat wanita tadi. Darahnya sudah merembes ke lantai disekitarnya. Sementara pria _Akatsuki_ tadi sudah tidak ada. Namun, ia tidak peduli.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah kalung di genggaman mayat wanita itu –kalung putih pemberian Hinata. Namun kalung itu sudah berwarna merah darah. Kemudian ia menggenggamnya erat. Kemudian bergegas meninggalkan gedung itu.

Ia hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah. Dapat ia lihat anggota sukarelawan yang lain tengah menuggunya dengan tiga buah truk besar.

"Hei, kau, Bajingan!"

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan melihat pria pirang tadi. Tiba-tiba ia melempar sebuah bola putih kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tahu jika bulatan bola putih itu adalah bom, langsung mempercepat larinya. Namun sialnya tersandung dan ia hampir terjatuh –membuat larinya sedikit melambat. Akibatnya ia tak dapat mengelak dari bom itu.

DUARR..

Pria pirang itu segera pergi setelah melihat Sasuke terpental, lalu terkapar dengan berlumuran darah. Pria itu menyeringai.

Beberapa rekan Sasuke langsung berlari menyelamatkan Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin sekarat. Matanya sudah terpejam. Namun ia masih sedikit sadar. Tangannya bergerak lemah. Ia tak peduli lagi jika kematiannya sangat mengenaskan. Tangannya terus bergerak ditanah hingga menyentuh sebuah untaian kalung liontin berbentuk lili. Ia menggenggam erat kalung itu.

"Hi-Hina…ta…"

_**.**_

_This is not the end…_

_**.**_

2 tahun kemudian

Seorang wanita tengah duduk dengan sedikit rasa khawatir. Beberapa kali ia mengetuk jemari lentiknya ke meja atau menggerakkan kaki mungilnya. Pandangannya masih terpaku menerawang dinding bening yang membuatnya dapat melihat cerahnya hari itu.

Kemudian pandangannya ia alihkan pada seorang bocah laki-laki yang mengambil sebuah boneka _Doraemon_ yang memakai pakaian _cowboy_ dari rak koleksi mainan di pojok ruangan. Lalu bocah itu membawa boneka tersebut ke meja lain bersama orang tuanya.

Sebuah taksi berwarna kuning dengan garis coklat berhenti disebuah restoran sederhana. Sang penumpang –pria berjas hitam, sangat terlihat rapi dan menawan. Wajahnya yang rupawan membuat wanita-wanita disekitarnya melekatkan pandangannya pada pria itu.

Namun pria itu hanya memasang wajah dinginnya. Pandangannya lurus kedepan. Tak sekalipun ia menoleh kearah kanan atau kirinya. Segera ia masuk kedalam restoran itu dan menuju meja pesanannya.

Disana sudah ada seorang wanita yang menunggunya. Wanita dengan _dress violet _dengan pita berwarna kuning yang melingkar di bawah dadanya.

Pandangan pria itu kini tertuju pada wanita itu dan tersenyum. Sang wanita membalas senyuman pria tersebut.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, Hinata," sapanya.

"_Kon'nichiwa, _U-uchiha_-san._" Wanita itu mempersilakan pria itu duduk di kursinya. "_Douzo,_ Uchiha_-san_."

Pria itu duduk –sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Pria itu masih terus tersenyum.

"Tidak usah seformal ini, Hinata," pinta pria itu. "Apa kau sudah lupa dengan namaku?"

Hinata menunduk. Dadanya terasa sesak. "Sasuke-_kun_…" gumamnya lirih.

"Ku-kudengar, kau sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak, Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata mencoba membuka percakapan mereka. Ia merasa sangat canggung. Apalagi Sasuke kini terlihat aneh. Tak biasanya ia terus-menerus tersenyum seperti itu.

"Benar. Isteriku seorang perawat di rumah sakit Oto. Namanya Haruno Sakura," jawabnya. Ia terus tersenyum.

Hinata merasa sangat sesak di dadanya dan ingin menangis. Namun, tak mungkin ia menangis di hadapan Sasuke. Ia masih mencintai pria itu –meskipun kini tak mungkin lagi mereka bersatu.

"Lain kali, kunjungilah kami. Putraku hampir berumur 2 tahun," lanjutnya lagi.

Hinata hanya bisa diam. Ia semakin merasa sakit –terlebih Sasuke tampak sangat bahagia menceritakan kehidupan keluarga barunya.

"Kau lihat boneka _Doraemon cowboy_ di rak itu?" Sasuke menunjuk kearah rak di pojok ruangan. "Kami punya satu di rumah. Putraku sangat suka dengan boneka itu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Hinata merasa heran. Boneka yang dimaksud Sasuke tidak ada disana. Beberapa menit yang lalu bocah laki-laki sudah mengambil boneka tersebut. Ia masih melihat boneka tersebut dimainkan oleh bocah tadi –jauh dari rak. Hinata menatap Sasuke yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya kearah rak. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Mungkinkah?

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata. Hinata sendiri tidak yakin jika Sasuke benar-benar menatapnya. Perlahan, Hinata mencoba melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak berkedip sekalipun –atau menegur Hinata yang bertingkah aneh.

Sasuke benar-benar… tidak melihatnya.

_Lavender_-nya kini bergetar. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Air matanya kini sudah mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" ucapnya sambil menahan isak tangisnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Bagaimana keadaanku sekarang menurutmu?"

Sesaat, Sasuke tampak menegang. Namun, secepat mungkin ia tampilkan kembali senyuman hangatnya. "Kau terlihat cantik, Hinata. Kau tampak lebih sehat dari sebelumnya," jawab Sasuke.

Kini, Hinata tidak dapat menahan tangisannya. Ia menunduk sesaat.

"Saat ini aku sedang menangis, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa kau bisa melihat air mataku?"

Pertanyaan Hinata sukses membuat Sasuke terdiam. Ia sangat terkejut apa yang Hinata ucapkan. Ia semakin salah tingkah.

Hinata terus menangis di depan Sasuke. Ia tak percaya pada kenyataan saat ini bahwa Sasuke… tidak bisa melihat.

"A-aku… aku harus pergi. Aku ada rapat sebentar lagi," ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit. Namun ia yang kini panik, menabrak sebuah kursi dan jatuh ke lantai. Ia menangis.

"Sasuke-_kun…_" Hinata membantu Sasuke duduk dan memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan yang sejujurnya padaku?" ucapnya sambil terisak.

Sasuke hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya. Kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya pada lehernya dan menunjukkan sebuah kalung yang dulu diberikan Hinata.

"Aku buta, demi kalung ini, Hinata!"

"Sasuke-_kun_ bodoh!" sesalnya sambil menangis dipelukan Sasuke.

"Semalaman aku kemari dan berlatih disini, Hinata…" ucap Sasuke menyesal. Namun, Hinata kini tersenyum.

"_Yeah_, walaupun begitu, kau berhasil mengelabuiku."

**.**

7 tahun kemudian

"_Kaa-chan_…"

Gadis kecil itu mendekat kearah ibunya. "Nama _Tou-chan_-ku siapa?"

Sang ibu menatap gadisnya yang terlihat sangat anggun. Rambutnya yang senada dengan warna rambut ibunya bergerak gemulai karena terpaan angin lembut senja itu. Ditatapnya _shappire _putrinya –mengingatnya pada mendiang suaminya itu.

"_Tou-chan?_"

"Iya. Nama_ Tou-chan _Hikaru siapa?" tanya gadis polos itu lagi.

"Namanya, Uzumaki Naruto," jawab sang ibu sambil tersenyum. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya mulai berbinar. "Apa _Tou-chan_ masih lama berada di surga?"

Sang ibu hampir saja meneteskan air matanya. "_Kaa_-_chan_ juga tidak tahu, _Hime_."

Gadis kecil itu kembali menari-nari di tengah hamparan lili-lili putih itu. Sementara sang ibu masih setia menunggunya di sebuah kursi dibawah pohon ginko tua.

"_Sumimasen,_" suara seorang pria menegurnya dari belakang. Wanita itu menoleh dan melihat pria berkulit pucat dengan jas hitamnya. Dibelakangnya terlihat dua orang pria yang memakai jas yang serupa.

"Uzumaki Hinata-_san_?"

Tubuh Hinata sesaat bergetar saat melihat sebuah tungku kecil yang digenggam pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Aku Sai."

Pria itu tak melirik kearah tunggu yang dipegangnya. "Semalam, Uchiha Sasuke wafat."

Tanpa menunggu lama, air mata telah tumpah dari kedua matanya. Ia menangis. Hatinya sungguh terasa sakit.

"Pesan terakhirnya, ia ingin kau menaburkan abunya di sekitar hamparan lili-lili ini. Dan ia ingin kau menerima ini," lanjut Sai. Ia kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang lain berukuran lebih kecil dari tunggu abu Sasuke.

Hinata membuka kotak tersebut.

Sebuah kalung. Kalung dengan liontin lili yang dahulu pernah ia beri pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya menikah tepat setelah kau menikah dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Ia hanya memiliki seorang putra angkat yang kini sudah berusia 9 tahun."

Rahasia itu sungguh membuat Hinata sangat terpukul. Ia sungguh merasakan sakit yang sangat mendalam.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Hinata hanya menatap Sai dan dua pria lainnya menabur abu Sasuke di hamparan lili-lili putih itu. Ia hanya duduk di bawah pohon ginko bersama Hikaru –anaknya bersama Naruto. Kalung berliontin lili tadi sudah melingkar indah di leher putrinya itu.

"_Kaa-chan_, lihat! Ada pelangi!"

Hikaru menunjuk ke langit. Terlihat pelangi yang bersemi indah di senja sore itu.

"_A rainbow is the door to heaven when people die. They go to heaven through that door_…" gumamnya lirih.

**.**

おわり

**.**


End file.
